AHHHH TENHO MEDO! Policiais
by Saweeza o.O Fini Felton
Summary: O que acontece quando juntam as duas melhores agentes do F.B.I com os dois piores e desastrados criminosos da Inglaterra? Um eclipse total cheio de acção, porrada e muitas gargalhadas! Fic muito melhor que resumo...
1. Chapter 1

**As duas melhores Agentes Secretas do FBI...**

-Mas.. eeeee tu não tens medo?

-Eu não tenho medo de nada!

-BUUUUUUUU

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Os dois maiores criminosos da Inglaterra...**

- Confessa agora todos os teus pecados "Fester"...

- Não é "Fester" e sim "Foster", Ben FOSTER!

**Quatro Amigos...**

- Aff! faz-me um favor sim? MORRE!

**Unidos pela mesma razão...**

**- **VAMOES MATÁ-LO!

**Protegerem-se uns aos outros e completar a missão...**

- _Como estão as coisas por aí_?

- Oo? B-bem Pat.. como está o Ben?

- _Inconsciente, e a Vera?_

_- _Quase..

- _Hum, fico mais descansada, até logo._

**Uma luta contra o tempo...**

- Hum... por este andar vamos ficar aqui o DIA TODO!

- O quê? mas nós não estamos aqui nem á um minuto!

- Calado palhaço! eu é que controlo o tempo aqui!

**Para resolver casos estranhos e sinistros...**

- Então, no outro dia um preso teve a audácia de dizer que os meu cabelos cheiravam bem!

- Hum.. e qual é o problema disso?

- O problema minha senhora, é que o preso era um anão.

- OO?

**E destruir quem se meter no caminho...**

- Vera só á uma solução!

- Diz logo de uma vez sua Bicha!

- Eu usar a minha grande fama!

- De bicha?

- Não parva,de incendiário! Vou queimar o guarda.

**Vera..Patrícia..Malfoy.. e Fósforo..**

- NÃO É FÓSFORO! É FOSTER! FOOOSSTERRR!

**São os Policiais!**

Pat/Vera/Draco/Ben: Quem?

**E juntos vão combater o mal!**

- Aff! o que eu não daria para estar a esta hora na cadeia --U...

**Brevemente nos vossos computadores...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sabemos o que devem de estar a pensar...'' mas o que é que esta fic está aqui a fazer?'' pois bem, tem o nosso love Draco Malfoy, portanto tem a ver com Harry Potter, apesar de ser totalmente paralelo á ''realidade''...**

**Enjoy!  
**

**F:**Sempre que leiu isto imagino sempre no fim aquela musica que dá na televisão

**S:** A da missão impossivel?

** F**: Tb... mas eu tava mais a imaginar aquela k aparece sempre no fim dos traillers... tem tããããooo a ver!

S: Er.. mana... axo k nao foi muito boa ideia fazermos este dialogo esta noite.. 

F: Por causa do facto de estarmos bebadas? aahh bebadas ou não vai ao mxm..

S: Aaahh.. tens razão, tens razão (Hic)

F: Vamos postar então? Tou a ficar com a visão um pouco disturcida...

S: Força!

F: Aqui vai então, espero que gostem e que comentem muuuiiitttoooooooo

S: REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!

_P.S.: Vamoes matá-lo não está mal escrito... _


	2. Os criminosos

Duas agentes encontravam-se totalmente concentradas no trabalho (uma jogava computador enquanto a outra limava furiosamente as unhas) quando Roberto, um dos seus colegas chegou perto da secretária das duas.

-Lopes e Cruz o chefe está a chamar-vos para o gabinete dele. – Disse o moreno de olhos acastanhados e com um corpo descumunal.

Vera acenou com a cabeça enquanto de língua de fora tentava passar um nível extremamente díficel e Patricia esticava a mão vendo o trabalho acabado.

Roberto revirou os olhos e sorriu maldoso.

-ACABARAM COM OS CHOCOLATES! – Exclamou enquanto as duas detectives do F.B.I. se levantavam sacando da pistola.

-Quem cometeu essa atrocidade? – Perguntou Vera olhando para todos os lados. – Procurem A.D.N. no cofre principal.

-E impressões digitais, quero ver quem foi o cabr...

-O chefe quer que vocês vão ao gabinete dele. – Disse Roberto virando as costas enquanto todos os presentes davam gargalhadas.

-Ahhh. – Disse Patricia encaminhando-se pelo corredor enquanto Vera se virava para trás furiosa.

-Eu gosto de chocolates e vocês de mulheres nuas... QUAL É A DIFERENÇA! – Exclamou a detective antes de seguir o mesmo caminho da colega.

-Chamou? – Perguntou Patricia abrindo a porta do gabinete do chefe.

Um homem barbudo e com óculos fundo de garrafa acenou com a cabeça.

-Quero-vos encarregar de um cargo extremamente importante, já que são as melhores detectives que temos no F.B.I. – Disse o Chefe levantando-se da cadeira de cabedal para pegar num cachimbo em cima da secretária de pinho atulhada de papéis.

Vera e Patricia trocaram olhares orgulhosas.

-E qual é a missão? Dar uma tareia a quem? – Perguntou Patricia apoiando a cabeça no braço.

-Dar um tiro na toina a quem? – Perguntou Vera quase aos pulos.

-Vão ter que descobrir o mistério do apareçimento de Cocaína na Arábia. – Disse o Chefe coçando a cabeça antes de se sentar e acender o cachimbo.

-Caso novo? – Perguntou Vera aborrecida. – Nunca nos deixam ficar com a melhor parte. – Disse Vera aborrecida enquanto Patrícia concordava com a cabeça.

-E como ajuda vão ter Draco Malfoy e Ben ... Ben Flestes... Fosters.. Bem vão ter a ajuda desses dois. – Disse agarrando em duas pastas e pondo á frente das duas detectives. – Aí estão algumas fotos deles.

Patrícia virava a fotografia ao contrário tentando descobrir onde era a boca enquanto Vera pegava na lupa em cima da mesa do chefe tentando ver alguma coisa.

-Tem a certeza que são fotos deles? – Perguntou Patrícia enquanto Vera olhava escandalizada para uma das fotos.

-Isto é o cu de um deles ou é impressão minha? – Perguntou Vera mostrando a foto a Patrícia que encolheu os ombros.

-E então aonde é que eles se encontram? – Perguntou Patrícia agora que Vera observava a fotografia recém encontrada com mais atenção.

-Primeiro vocês têm que aceitar o caso. – Disse o Chefe dando uma bafurada de fumo.

-Aceitamos! – Disseram ambas ao mesmo tempo.

-O Psicópata está na sala de interrogações, o incendiário está na prisão... vão ter que o ir visitar lá. – Respondeu. – Podem ir. – Disse fazendo-lhes sinal com a mão.

Vera/Pat: o.O?

-Psicópata? Incendiário? – Perguntou Vera enquanto Patricia a arrastava para fora da sala.

Quando a porta do gabinete se fechou...

-PSICÓPATA? INCENDIÁRIO? – Perguntou/Gritou Vera.

-Calma, assim podemos dar mais porrada! – Exclamou Patrícia acalmando a outra Agente que possuía agora um ar lunático.

-Ahh... assim está melhor. – Disse Vera encaminhando-se para a sala de interrogatórios pronta para a sessão de espancamento.

...Algum tempo depois...

Um homem de aparência jovem encontrava-se sentado numa poltrona de aspecto desconfortável, as suas mãos fortemente amordaçadas atrás da cadeira por uma corda negra. Os seus cabelos loiros e brilhantes contrastavam vivavemente com as orbes verdes que fitavam algo á sua frente.

Ele alargou as orbes quando percebeu alguem que antes se encontrava envolto pela sombra da sala, aproximar-se lentamente dele como um felino. As orbes esverdiadas da jovem mulher, brilharam quando fitou o homem á sua frente.

Com a mão, colocou uma madeixa negra de cabelo atrás da orelha que se desprendia do rabo-de-cavalo alto, e aproximou-se ainda mais de maneira a ficar com o seu rosto a centimetros do rosto do homem.

- Confessa agora todos os teus pecados "Fester"...

- Não é "Fester" e sim "Foster", Ben FOSTER!

- Olha lá ó "Festa" é melhor melhorares esse teu tom, ou então temos mesmo FESTA! - Gritou enraivecida a outra agente de longos cabelos castanhos presos numa trança, segurando o homem pelo colarinho.

- Mas eu não fiz nada! estou inocente! e..

- Ouve bem "Flecha" - A outra agente ergueu o homem pelo pescoço com uma só mão - Se não confessares todos os teus crimes aqui e agora... terás sérios problemas..

- Mas eu não fiz NADA! E É FOSTER! F-O-S-T-E-R!

- Guardas, levem o "Fósforo" para a cadeia, nós resolveremos este empecilho mais tarde... - Anunciou a agente da trança.

- Sim senhora.

- NÃO É FÓSFORO! É FOSTER! FOOOSSTERRR! - Gritou o prisioneiro sendo arrastado por dois guardas para fora da sala de interrogatórios.

A agente cujos longos cabelos negros se encontravam presos num rabo de cavalo alto, suspirou desanimada olhando para a sua perceira de longos cabelos castanhos presos numa trança larga, que tentava inutilmente acender um cigarro com um isqueiro cuja validade já deveria de ter passado á muito tempo.

- Vera... - Sussurrou a Agente sombriamente, o seu rosto envolto nas sombras da sala.

- Sim Patrícia..? - Respondeu a outra sériamente.

Ambas encararam-se com olhares sinistros.

- 808 123 123..

- Bacon ou Chouriço..?

- Bacon..

- Certo.. - Concordou a Agente Vera pegando no seu telemovel e telefonando para a Telepizza.

No dia seguinte...

-Temos mesmo que entrar aqui dentro? – Perguntou Patricia ás 8 da matina abrindo a boca. – Tenho uma óptima cama em casa! – Exclamou alegre.

-Não viemos aqui para falar de camas, viemos aqui conhecero outro que nos vai ajudar. – Disse Vera subindo as escadas que davam acesso á esquadra.

-Pois sei... – Disse a agente acompanhando a amiga. – Conseguiste descobrir de quem é que era aquela foto estranha de ontem? – Perguntou Patricia enquanto Vera suspirava pesadamente.

-Não era do loiro que nós quase espancámos ontem. – Respondeu Vera em desespero.

Pat: o.O

-Como é que sabes? – Perguntou a morena escandalizada.

-Foi a médica que me disse, aquela que se veste horrivelmente mal e que usa sempre umas luvas cor de rosa para revistar os prisioneiros.

-Hum... estou a ver... – Respondeu a outra agente abrindo chegando ao pé do guarda que estava em frente á porta da prisão.

- O que desejam? - Perguntou o guarda prisional fitando Patrícia e Vera com um sorriso perverso.

- Agentes Cruz e Lopes do FBI - Apresentou-se Vera mostrando a carteira. O sorriso perverso do guarda prisional imediatamente desapareçeu do seu rosto.

- Oh.. claro façam favor, sigam-me...

Patrícia e Vera trocaram olhares convençidos antes de seguirem o homem por um corredor escuro, onde ia dar a inúmeras celas que continham imensos homens que ao verem as duas agentes começaram rapidamente a assediá-las.

- Não liguem a esses paspalhos, eles fazem isso a qualquer mulher, e ás vezes nem é preciso ser mulher para isso!

- Como assim? - Perguntou Vera com uma sobrançelha erguida ignorando o facto de Patrícia ter ficado para trás a estrangular um preso que a tinha assediado.

- Então, no outro dia um preso teve a audácia de dizer que os meu cabelos cheiravam bem!

- Hum.. e qual é o problema disso? - Perguntou a morena confusa.

- O problema minha senhora, é que o preso era um anão.

-O.O?

-Siga por aqui. Ele está ao fundo do corredor á esquerda. – Disse o guarda apontando.

-Porque é que não vem comigo? – Perguntou Vera confusa.

-Porque a ultima vez que entrei ai, sai com o meu rico rabiosque á mostra, a cheirar a pintelhos queimados. – Disse o guarda coçando a nuca e afastando-se de Vera.

-Ah, então está bem! – Exclamou Vera animada á espera da sua companheira para continuar.

Patrícia chegou sorridente esfregando as mãos.

-Aonde está o próximo? – Perguntou animada e Vera riu.

-Ah, este deixas para mim, não podes ficar com tudo! – Exclamou Vera.

-Está bem, está bem. – Disse Patrícia arrastando Vera pelo corredor aos pulos. O corredor era sombrio.

-Ah só uma coisa. – Disse Vera quando chegaram ao fim do corredor e espreitaram para dentro da cela.

-O quê? – Perguntou a morena animada.

-É que ele o tal...

Mas não teve tempo para responder, um jacto de fogo passou ao lado da amiga que deu um pulo para trás, indo contra a parede ficando lá espalmada.

-Apresento-te o incendiário! – Apresentou Vera sorrindo.

Patrícia despalmou-se da parede e andou com passos rápidos e barulhentos até á cela com os olhos a faiscarem de raiva.

-VAIS VER AGORA O QUE EU TE FAÇO! – Gritou Patrícia fula.

-Patricia tem calma, ele não te fez nada! – Exclamou Vera rindo da amiga.

Um novo jacto de fogo passou a poucos centímetros da orelha direita de Vera que ficou em choque. Alguns segundos depois acordou com Patrícia a chocalhá-la.

-Vera estás bem? – Perguntou Patrícia.

Mas rapidamente a largou ao ver o olhar assassino da amiga.

-VAMOES MATÁ-LO! – Gritou Vera aproximando-se da cela.

-Eu vou buscar as chaves. – Respondeu Patrícia olhando para a fechadura da cela que se encontrava fechada a sete cadiados.

-Não é preciso. – Disse Vera entre dentes.

Vera deu um pontapé á songocu mesmo no meio dos sete cadeados e a porta caiu no chão fazendo um grande basqueiro, sorriu demoniacamente preparando-se para entrar dentro da cela quando um borrão preto veio passou a uma velocidade em direcção á sua cara.

- Mas o qu.. AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! - Gritou Vera tentando arrancar á força uma lula enorme que estava agora agarrada á sua cara.

A agente Patrícia ao ver o aconteçido, ia-se a preparar para ajudar a amiga quando tropeçou num dos sete anões que vinha a regressar da sua visita diária á cela da Branca-de-Neve.

Vera conseguiu tirar a lula da cara e olhou para dentro da cela escura com olhar de assassina enquanto Patrícia empurrava os anões dali para fora para poder passar.

-Tu tens a noção da confusão que arranjas-te ó paspalho! – Perguntou Patrícia pronta para entrar na cela mas Vera a impediu, segundos depois um jacto de fogo passou a cêntimetros de ambas.

-YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Gritaram as duas e entraram dentro da cela onde poderam ver o loiro a rir á gargalhada encostado á parede.

Vera pegou na sua G3 que tinha dentro do bolso da frente das calças e apontou-a á cabeça do loiro que parou de rir e engoliu em seco enquanto Patrícia pegava na sua espada de samurai e a apontava ao pescoço.

-É bom pedires desculpa a nós as duas ou morres aqui, agora e hoje... consequentemente esta semana. – Disse Vera olhando para o loiro com um olhar demoniaco enquanto Patricia concordava com a cabeça.

-Só tenho pena de nunca ter visto o Castelo Branco. – Disse o loiro choroso numa voz sensual.

-É aquele da cela da frente. – Disse Patrícia apontando com a mão livre para a cela da frente onde se encontrava um homem vestido de verde, com um lenço cor-de-rosa e umas botas de pele de crocodilo que acenava animadamente com os seus óculos chanel na mão esquerda.

-Ah. – Disse o loiro desiludido.

-E agora a parte que nós mais gostamos. – Disse Patrícia olhando para a espada.

-Sim, prepara-te para pagares bem pago o que nos fizes-te. – Disse Vera puxando o gatilho para trás.

-Tudo o que vocês quiserem! – Exclamou o loiro com a respiração ofegante.

As duas detectives trocaram olhares maliciosas e olharam de novo para o loiro que sorriu também.

-É isso que vocês precisam meus amores? – Disse Draco sorrindo de canto.

-NÓS QUEREMOS 400 KILOS DE CHOCOLATE JÁ!. – Gritaram ambas ao mesmo tempo.

No dia seguinte...

As duas agentes sentadas no sofá da sala, a ver televisão com duas grandes caixas de papelão.

Serião roupas?

Nãããoooooo

Serião armas?

Nãããoooooooo

Seria o pai Natal que tinha enviado prendas antecipadamente?

Nãããoooooooo

-Ainda bem que aquele loiro lá da cadeia era honesto, acabei agora mesmo de pesar as caixas. – Disse Patrícia esfregando as mãos satisfeita. – 400 Kilos de chocolate de todas as variedades! Viste que é que trouxe as caixas? – Perguntou Patricia abrindo a caixa da direita.

-Vi, foi o homem das cavernas. – Respondeu Vera dando pulos de satisfação em volta das caixas.

-KILL ME SOFLLYYYY WITH THIS SONG, TELL ME..

-Vera é o teu telemóvel. – Disse Patricia enquanto Vera atendia o telemóvel satisfeita.

-Sim?

Do outro lado da linha..

-Kyusgdfsijgliogdhfhsodhg...

-Sim sim, e o que é que isso tem?

-Jtyfsdfklçgoihdofsdaºpfoghuasytvsdjkvkfjjf...

-Ahhhh isso é muito interessantes, já agora quem é que está a falar?

-Desculpa agente Cruz, foi a minha tartaruga que me roubou o telemóvel, está tudo bem? – Perguntou o Chefe do FBI contente.

-Ahhh tudo. – Respondeu Vera confusa. – E a sua tartaruga estava a dizer o quê exactamente?

-Que está um lindo dia de sol mas que vai chover... adiante eu liguei para dizer que foi aceite o vosso pedido.

-Qual pedido? – Perguntou Vera enquanto Patrícia saltava para dentro de uma das caixas nadando em chocolates.

-Já que vocês se ofereceram para ficar com os nossos dois suspeitos números 1 e 2 para mais averiguações! – Exclamou o Chefe contente. – Eles devem de estar a chegar a vossa casa dentro de minutos.

-A nossa casa? – Perguntou a agente Vera enquanto Patrícia nadava agora de costas dentro da caixa.

-Sim, a casa que eles eram para ficar foi derrubada de manhã, devido ao perigo de ruir, parvoice digo! Aquilo estava em perfeitas condições, apesar de abanar um pouco quando fazia vento... mas como não tinham para onde ir mandei-os para vossa casa. Tenho que ir dar de comida á tartaruga, boa sorte! – E o Chefe desligou o telemóvel.

---Minutos depois...

-AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. – Gritou Vera enquanto Patrícia saía da caixa de biquini enrolada numa toalha.

-Ok, ok já sai podes entrar agora! – Disse Patrícia enxugando os cabelos.

-Eles... eles... ELES VÊM PARA A NOSSA CASA!

- Eles? ELES? - Perguntou Patrícia escandalizada deixando cair a toalha.

- SIM! ELES! - Berrou a outra puxando os cabelos e revirando os olhos.

- Vera.. de certeza que são MESMO ELES?

- SIM! ELEESS! Ó.Ò

Dez minutos depois...

_-_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Gritaram ambas andando em circulos viciosos pela sala com os braços no ar.

_Triimm! Triiimmmm!_

Pat/Vera: O.O

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Trriiiimmmm!_

_-_ AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_TRIMM!_

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Berraram as duas quando bateram com a cabeça uma na outra, mas rapidamente o grito foi abafado ao ouvirem o ruido da porta a abrir-se. Vera olhou fixamente para a porta e correu até ela em cãmara lenta enquanto que a esta continuava a abrir-se na velocidade normal.

- NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO! - Gritou com uma voz subitamente mais grossa tipica de filmes da televisão, erguendo a mão ainda em cãmara lenta para fechar a porta de uma vez antes que alguem entrasse, contudo acabou por levar com a porta na cara e voou para longe (ainda em cãmara lenta).

- VEERRRAAA! - Berrou Patrícia com a voz tambem mais grossa ( e em cãmara lenta) - Aham! - Clareou a garganta - VEERRRAAA! - Repetiu desta vez na velocidade e voz normal. Contudo não pode acudir a amiga pois uma estranha e brilhante luz iluminou toda a sala e enquanto que jactos de fumo branco saiam sabe-se-lá de onde.

Pat/Vera: o.O? WTF?

As duas agentes arregalaram os olhos ao visilubrar duas silhuetas agora já dentro da sala, encarando-as com sorrisos sarcásticos.

Pat/Vera: o.O WTF?

E a partir daí... começou a chover.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

S:Olá!

F:Hello!

S:Aqui tá mais um cap.

F: Sim sim, deixem reviews!

S/F: Agradecimentos!

**Danif:** Ainda bem que gostas-t! Deixa review tá? Beijo!

**Bhety Potter:** Então o que axas-t dele?Hm hm? não tá perfeittttoo? Bigada por nos teres posto nos favoritos ehehe esperamos k tnhas gostado dest cap :D depois dix kalker koisa tá? Beiiijjoooooo!

**Aki Grint:** PTXXX owwaahh xD bigada por teres lido ehehehe bigada pela review, depois deixas outro tá bem? xD

**Taty Black: **Agnt cuida bem do Draco ehehehe (dá para ver k sim xD) vai deixando noticias! Beijooo

Fini ;)

Saweeza


	3. Começo do infernoooooooo cof cof

Depois de recompostas do choque, a agente Vera encontrava-se com um cubo de gelo na cabeça, tentando amenizar a dor que sentia depois de ter batido violentamente contra a porta quando os dois loiros a abriam.

-Não era mais fácil pores isso num saco? – Perguntou Ben com a sua sobrancelha incrivelmente sexy erguida.

-Não. – Respondeu Vera suspirando.

-Porquê? – Perguntou Draco batendo com o pé direito no chão.

-Porque custa muito abrir o saco oras! – Refilou Vera como se fosse óbvio.

Ben/Draco: oO?

Patrícia discutia furiosamente ao telemóvel com o chefe do F.B.I.

-Como têm que ficar em nossa casa? MAS QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA?! – Perguntou/Gritou Patrícia.

Os dois loiros ainda se mantinham á porta, com as malas a seus lados.

-Será que já podemos entrar? – Perguntou Draco olhando para as duas agentes com um olhar entediado andes de girar as suas orbes azuis acinzentadas.

- Não! – Responderam as duas agentes ao mesmo tempo.

- Mas porquê? – Perguntou Ben cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

Vera vendo que a amiga continuava a gritar com o seu querido chefe ao telemóvel, fez um esforço para responder.

- Porque vocês não vão ficar aqui. – Respondeu suspirando enquanto relaxava mais um pouco. – Portanto é melhor nem passarem da porta.

- E porque não? – Perguntou Draco em seu ouvido e Vera arregalou os olhos.

-COMO OUSAS APRÓXIMAR-TE DA MINHA PESSOA DEPOIS DE ME TERES TENTADO QUEIMAR?! – Gritou a agente Vera.

- Vera importas-te de não gritar? – Perguntou Patrícia com um olhar severo. – OLHE AQUI SEU GALO DESPENADO!

Vera levantou-se lentamente do sofá e arrancou, literalmente o telemóvel das mãos de Patrícia.

- Muito bem, eles ficam connosco, agora o que temos que fazer? – Perguntou Vera enquanto Patrícia olhava para ela chocadamente... chocada.

- O QUÊ? Vera... estás bem? Precisas de um hospital? – Perguntou a amiga enquanto Vera desligava o telemóvel animada.

- Assim temos quem nos lave a roupa, cozinhe para nós, nos limpe a casa... – Disse Vera passando pelos loiros com um olhar demoníaco enumerando as tarefas pelos dedos.

Um olhar semelhante apareceu na cara de Patrícia que sorriu satisfeita.

- Ok, podem ficar. – Disse Patrícia convencida. – Afinal, não tenho saco de boxe ainda! – Exclamou contente.

- Pára tudo... se vocês pensam que nos vão obrigar a fazer alguma coisa... – Começou Ben enquanto Draco afirmava freneticamente com a cabeça.

- Nós não pensamos que vamos fazer, nós vamos fazer! – Exclamou Vera enquanto Patrícia afirmava com a cabeça. – Afinal temos que ganhar alguma coisa!

Draco pensou um pouco antes de olhar para elas com um olhar divertido.

- E se eu vos der chocolates? Temos negócio? – Perguntou Draco sorrindo.

Um vento vindo de não sei aonde passou por todos e Draco só deu por Vera estar sentada á sua frente quando lhe apertou a mão.

- Feito! 800 kilos de chocolate por dia! – Exclamou Vera antes da boca de Draco se abrir.

- Não admirem que estejam gordas. – Comentou Ben abanando a cabeça.

- Pois é nós... – Começou Patrícia mas rapidamente voltou atrás. –NÓS O QUÊ?

Mas esta foi impedida de fazer alguma coisa, pois Vera puxou-a pelo colarinho.

- Temos que ir ter com o nosso suspeito novo á esquadra. – Resmungou Vera enquanto acabava de ler a mensagem no telemóvel.

- Mas ele chamou-nos gordas! – Exclamou Patrícia furiosa.

-ELE O QUÊ? – Gritou Vera e saltou para cima do loiro asfixiando-o.

Passado algum tempo, já na esquadra...

- Minhas senhoras, o vosso principal suspeito é um defeciente, têm que ter paciência. – Disse o chefe enquanto fechava a porta da sala de interrogatórios.

- Eu sou Patrícia Lopes, agente do FB-

- Observa e aprende, Boa tarde senhor Mongo! eu sou a Pô dos Teletubbies e esta é a minha amiga Lálá! - Exclamou Vera com uma alegria extremamente falsa.

- Ah!?.. - Fez Patrícia com uma gota, antes de levar uma forte cotovelada de Vera - AHH! sim! e estes são os nossos amigos Winnie the Poo e o Sapo Cócaras! - Finalizou sorrindo falsamente e apontando para Ben e Draco que rapidamente começaram a discutir a ver qual deles era o Winnie The Poo.

- EU É QUE SOU O WINNIE!

- NÃO! SOU EU!

- EU!

- NÃO, EU!

- Oh.. Olá! eu sou o Doraemon! - Exclamou alegremente o Mongo.

- Então senhor Mong... quer dizer, Doraemon. – Começou Patrícia sentando-se na cadeira em frente ao Mongo que não parava de sorrir. – Esteve na Arábia recentemente?

O Mongo olhou-a de lado e bateu com o punho na mesa irritado.

- Eu já disse que nãoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. – Respondeu o Mongo.

- Mas a agente Lopes só fez uma pergunta e... – Começou Vera mas foi interrompida.

- oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...

Vera e Patrícia olharam uma para a outra confusas.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...

-OLHE AQUI SEU PASPALHO OU VOCÊ SE CALA OU EU...

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

Um sapato voou pela sala acertando directamente na testa do Mongo que caiu para o lado como uma estátua. Patrícia passou por todos eles satisfeita e pegou no sapato, calçando-o novamente.

- Obrigada Agente Patrícia. – Agradeceu Vera.

- De nada, sabes que onde eu possa fazer tiro ao alvo contém comigo! – Respondeu Patrícia sorridente.

Draco/Ben: oO?

- Bem Sapo Cócoras e Winnie the Poo, venham. – Disse Vera antes de sair da sala e deixar o Mongo deitado no chão de língua de fora, com um olho aberto e outro fechado e com a marca do sapato na testa.

* * *

Sentou-se calmamente numa confortável poltrona na sala bem decorada, e estendeu o jornal cuidadosamente. Vera tinha ido ás compras arrastando Ben pelo colarinho consigo. Conheçendo bem a amiga, de certeza que a esta hora Ben estaria a pagar todos os seus crimes.

Sorriu ligeiramente e cerrou as orbes castanhas desfrutando o momento de paz.

Estava tudo tão calmo, provavelmente Draco deveria de estar a dormir num canto qualquer da casa.

Largou o jornal no colo, e aconchegou-se melhor na poltrona a fim de talvez dormir um pouco.

zZzZzZz...

Franziu o cenho ainda de olhos fechados.

ZZzzZZzzZZ...

"Maldita mosca!"

Levantou a mão e bateu com força na mosca impertinente que insisitia em rondar a sua cara.

- Yaaaauuuchh!

"Hum.. acho que deveria de ter acreditado na Vera quando ela me disse que as moscas falavam... esta é uma daquelas moscas faladoras.."

- Aaii..

"Espera lá.. AS MOSCAS NÃO FALAM!

- MAAAALLLLFOOOYYY!!

- UAAAHHH!

- Malfoy! não tens mais nada pra fazer? - Berrou Patrícia furiosa fitando o loiro no chão com uma marca vermelha de cinco dedos estampada na cara - E AINDA TE ATREVES A APAREÇER-ME Á FRENTE NESSE ESTADO?

- Não! aqui nesta espelunca não há nada pra fazer e...

- Vai fazer qualquer coisa verme! Vai jogar ao jogo da macaca!

- Aff! como eu sinto falta dos tempos em que atirava gasolina pra cima das pessoas e as incendiava com um isqueiro.. - Recordou o loiro sonhador com os olhos a brilharem de emoção.

- Então pinta o cu de vermelho e corre pela casa a afora a fingir que há incêndio!

- Wow, hoje voçê está de TMP senhora dona Agente Patrícia.. - Disse Draco com um sorriso sarcástico. Irritar as Agentes Cruz e Lopes eram o seu passatempo favorito.

- DESAPAREÇE PALHAÇO! - Berrou Patrícia com os olhos em chamas começando a atirar tudo o que tinha a seu alcançe a Draco.

- OH NO! PERDOE JE! PERDOE JE! - Gritou o loiro desesperado enquanto que corria em circulos pela sala tentando se esquivar dos multiplos objectos voadores.

* * *

- NÃÃÃÃOOOO!

Um berro ecoou por todo o centro fazendo com que imensas pessoas olhassem para o andar de cima.

- NNÃÃÃOOO POR FAVOR NÃÃÃOO!

Suspenso pelo colarinho, um homem loiro chorava e gritava desesperado (e extremamente arrependido) do terçeiro andar.

- Repete isso outra vez... - Ordenou a mulher que o segurava com os olhos em chamas.

- EU ESTOU MUITO ARREPENDIDO! DESCULPAAAA-

- REPETE ISSO OUTRA VEZ PASPALHO!

- DESCULPAA-

- NÃO É ISSO DEFECIENTE! - Berrou Vera com os olhos cerrados devido á raiva.

- Pô ter chamado Doraemon?

Vera virou a cabeça para trás com uma expressão demoníaca que lembrava extremamente bem a protagonista do exorcista. Atrás dela, Mongo que antes a encarava com um sorriso besta, já estava a mais de cinquenta metros de distância.

- EU JURO QUE NÃO FIZZ POR MAALL!! EU SÓ DISSE QUE PAREÇIAS UMA MONGOLÓIDE COM AQUELE VESTIDOO! - Berrou Ben quando Vera o fitou com aquela expressão assustadora.

- SAPO CÓCARAS TER CHAMADO DORAEMON? - Gritou Mongo do andar de baixo.

- NÃO! - Gritaram o loiro e a morena em conjunto, ambos com os olhos em chamas.

Depois de dar uma valente porrada a Ben, a agente Vera voltou para casa satisfeita.

Depois de abrir a porta do apartamento e se sentar no enorme sofá da sala, Vera olhou em volta.

''Silêncio a mais'' pensou.

Levantou-se novamente e viu entrar Patrícia arrastando Draco por uma das orelhas.

-O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Vera distraidamente olhando para o relógio em seu pulso.

-Ele... comeu... toda a comida... que estava... no frigorifico. – Respondeu Patrícia entre dentes.

-O QUÊ? – Gritou Vera histérica.

-EU NÃO FIZ POR MALLLLL EU ESTAVA COM FOME! – Gritou Draco enquanto Patrícia lhe torcia a orelha.

-Não tinhas nada que comer tudo o que lá estava dentro! E agora o que comemos? – Perguntou Patrícia largando-lhe a orelha, olhando-o fixamente.

-Er... chocolates? – Perguntou Draco passando com a sua mão pelos cabelos loiros.

-NUNCA! – Gritaram as duas agentes descontroladas.

Nisto bateram á porta e Patrícia foi abrir.

Ben entrou cansado pela porta com uma caixa de chocolates na mão.

-Foster, o que é isso que tu trazes na mão? – Perguntou Vera.

-Chocolates. – Disse sorridente.

Vera pegou na caixa de chocolates e mirou-a.

-VAI JÁ ENTEGAR IMEDIATAMENTE ESTA CAIXA Á LOJA! – Gritou/ordenou Vera.

Patrícia/Ben/Draco: oO?

-Mas... – Tentou protestar Ben.

-Não há mas nem meio mas! Vai-me já entregar isso! – Exclamou Vera desesperada.

Ben saiu batendo a porta bufando.

-Vera nunca pensei que tu fosses capaz de mandar alguém entregar uma caixa de chocolates... – Disse Patrícia sorridente.

-Claro que mando, não foram aqueles chocolates que eu mandei trazer. – Respondeu Vera sentando-se novamente no sofá.

* * *

Draco e Ben encontravam-se a dormir na despensa. 

Draco dormia com a cabeça em cima do que parecia ser uma enorme caixa, que nunca experimentara olhar sequer lá para dentro, as palavras de Vera ainda ecoavam na sua cabeça.

-_SE TU MANDARES UM OLHAR SE QUER LÁ PARA DENTRO, CONSIDERA-TE UM HOMEM MORTO! – Gritara Vera, apontando-lhe o indicador com um olhar ameaçador._

_-Ahahahaha eu posso! – Exclamou Ben contente esparramando-se no sofá da sala._

_-Pois é Ben, o que a Vera disse ao Draco não serve para ti. – Disse Patrícia sorrindo passando com a mão nos cabelos de Ben, fazendo cafuné. – TU FICAS É SEM REPRODUTOR DE CRIATURAS OLIOSAS COMO TU! – Gritou puxando-lhe os cabelos loiros enquanto Ben berrava descontroladamente._

Virou a cabeça para o outro lado e sentiu um cheiro desagradável, vindo de frente, abriu os olhos lentamente e deparou-se com um pé de Ben em sua cara.

-AHHHHH. – Gritou Draco levantando-se e batendo com a cabeça numa das prateleiras da despensa. – Tira-me esse chulé daí! – Exclamou acordando Ben que se espreguiçou lentamente.

-Quem ta mal que se mude. – Respondeu virando-se para o outro lado, tentando-se aconchegar no chão frio da despensa.

-Minha nossa, nunca ouviste falar em água e sabão? – Perguntou Draco abanado o oxigénio perto do seu nariz.

-Já porquê? Queres que eu te recomende alguma marca? – Perguntou Ben em voz baixa.

PAFFF

Um barulho, vindo do exterior da cozinha, pôs fim á discussão.

-O que é que foi isto? – Perguntou Ben saltando para o colo de Draco que se encontrava de pé.

-E eu sei? – Respondeu Draco com medo largando Ben que caiu no chão. – É que eu tenho uma coisa para te contar. – Disse olhando para o ''companheiro'' que se encontrava no chão.

-É eu também. – Disse Ben levantando-se olhando para a porta.

PAFFFF

Outro barulho foi ouvido do exterior da despensa.

-Ah, diz tu primeiro. – Disse Draco engolindo em seco.

-Ah tás á vontade. – Disse Ben tentando sorrir, mas o máximo que fez foi uma cara amaricada.

PAFFFF

- EU TENHO MEDO DO ESCURO! – Gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo em que se abraçaram.

A maçaneta da porta da despensa rodou vagarosamente e a porta rangeu ao ser aberta.

Mas ambos não viam nada por causa da escuridão. Um vulto foi visto em direcção ao interruptor até que a luz foi acesa. Aí Draco pode ver a cara de Ben que tinha a boca entreaberta e se agarrava á cintura de Draco.

-Parvo, porque é que não me disses-te mais cedo que esta porcaria tinha luz? – Perguntou Draco largando Ben que deu um passo para trás batendo contra as prateleiras.

-E eu sabia? – Perguntou Ben lançando faíscas furiosas pelas íris azuis.

-Afinal quem é que acendeu a luz? – Perguntou Draco pensativo. – Foste tu? – Perguntou apontando para Ben que sacudia o pó da camisa.

-Eu? Nem pó! – Disse irritado.

-Então quem? – Perguntou Draco para Ben que encolheu os ombros.

-Já experimentaste em olhar para frente burro? – Perguntou Draco furioso.

-Então e tu jumento! – Exclamou Ben. – Vamos olhar os dois ao mesmo tempo pode ser? – Perguntou e Draco afirmou com a cabeça.

-1

-2

-3! – Disseram os dois virando-se para a frente num pulo.

Se eles soubessem o que sabiam hoje, nunca se teriam virado.

* * *

...

* * *

AAAHHHH

Bem.. o cap já está acabado :P

Desculpem pela demora mas.. já sabem como é... escola, testes...

QUEREMOS FÉRIAS!!!!!

**Bethy Potter:** Aiiii este cap tá assim muito rápido.. mas foi o que podemos arranjar:P Esperamos que gostes dele xD Té tenho pena deles coitados.. mas nada pior do que está para vir xD Beijos!

** Aki Grint:** MANAAA inda bem que estás a gostar de ler:P Beijos! Amamos-t assim mtauh!

**Taty Black:** Muahahaha inda bem que estás a gostar:P Beijos!

Bem o próximo cap é tipuh.. a casa assombrada xD coitadinhos deles...

Continuem a acompanhar tá?

E...

REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Beijos!

Fini Felton ;)

Saweeza


End file.
